Educating Mork
by Morkgirl
Summary: After reuniting with an old acquaintance from Ork, Mork soon learns she has more in mind for him than just a chance to catch up on old memories. Rated T for some innuendo, but not much.
1. Chapter 1

Educating Mork

Part One

"Mork, I need to stop by Dad's store for a minute. Do you want to come in with me?" Mindy asked.

They were strolling along the Boulder Mall on an unusually bright and crisp autumn morning. A street performer nearby strummed his guitar, playing an intricate Spanish song, his fingers working at such a rapid and skilled pace that Mork was entranced, impressed by the human's remarkable musical talent. He studied him with intense curiosity, trying to understand how to play the instrument, how it worked.

"Mork?" Mindy asked, tugging on his hand, trying to get his attention.

"Sorry Mind, I was just watching that guitarist," he said. "He's really good. Your father should pay him to sit outside his music store. What a terrific advertisement that would be."

"Actually, my dad once paid him to sit as far _away_ as he could from the store," Mindy said. "He doesn't like loiterers."

"It's a shame he's such a nimnull. He's wasting a good opportunity. It's too bad he can't appreciate this man's music. On Ork, because we banned emotions we don't have music, or any artistic form of expression at all. That's why I love this so much. It's a beautiful and precious thing, music. It astounds me how much your father takes for granted, and he _sells_ music."

Mindy watched the guitarist for a while. "I agree," she said. "He is really good. But as you know, my father doesn't have a very high tolerance for people who he thinks don't actually _work_ for a living. Anyway, I doubt that man wants to advertise for anyone. He just plays because he enjoys it."

The guitarist finished his song, and a small group that had gathered on the mall to listen to him applauded, tossing coins into his case. He stood and bowed, collecting his money and belongings, preparing to pack them up and move on to his next stop.

Mork frowned. "If he plays because he enjoys it, then why did those people pay him?" He asked.

"He wasn't necessarily expecting much money, Mork. He just leaves his case out in case people want to leave him something. You know, as a token of appreciation for his music."

"How is that any different from those big rock stars on those record albums in your father's store? You told me they get paid, too."

"Yes, but they get paid _a lot_ more money. They're professionals. That guy just plays for the love of music, whereas for the big rock stars, music is a business."

"Oh, I see. Like it is for your father."

Mindy squinted, thinking about it. "Kind of," she said.

"Then why doesn't your father make the big bucks?"

Mindy smiled and shook her head. "You know, you are just like a child," she said. "Asking me a million questions."

Mork shrugged. "I'm just trying to understand the concept of money and music on your planet," he said.

"Well, it's a lot more complicated than I just explained," she said. "I'm sure that street musician might have dreams of making it big, or he might not. He might just be playing because it's his art. Why don't you go ask him? Meanwhile, I'm going to go talk to my dad." She squeezed his hand and kissed him. "I'll be right back."

Mork smiled at her fondly, watching her disappear inside her father's store. Once she was gone, he turned to the guitarist, who was still packing up his instrument, taking tender care not to damage it. He approached him, surprised by how tall the man was. He towered over Mork by a foot and several inches. Although this intimidated Mork at first, he saw that the man had a kind face framed by a mane of unruly curly dark hair, his eyes soft and gentle. He thought about asking him all those questions Mindy suggested to him, but he decided not to bother. Instead, he pulled out some money he had made babysitting for Eugene and handed it to the man.

"I enjoyed your performance," he said. "Here you go. Take this."

The guitarist took the money and smiled. His smile was shy and innocent, like a child's.

"Thank you," he said, his voice quiet and soothing.

As the man's massive hand enclosed around the money, Mork thought about how powerful yet calm he was, a gentle giant. The two nodded and smiled at each other in silent, mutual agreement. The guitarist then bowed humbly and respectfully, almost as if he was apologizing to Mork for some unknown offense. He then turned and walked down the mall, his guitar case dangling from his long arms like an extra appendage, an extension of himself. Mork watched him leave until he disappeared among the crowd. When he couldn't see him anymore he turned to look around, observing his surroundings as was his custom and his duty.

While watching the people walk along the mall, Mork sensed that someone was also watching him. Turning, he saw someone familiar, someone he recognized from his past. Their eyes met, and Mork couldn't believe it. The attractive woman with thick auburn hair smiled at him and approached him.

"Ayada?" He asked. He looked around, hoping Mindy hadn't returned. He lowered his voice, as if embarrassed. "What are you doing here?"

She was even more attractive up close, her skin creamy, her eyes pale green. She looked almost ethereal, her hair glistening in the sunlight, cascading in waves down her shoulders.

"I had to see you, Mork," she said, taking his hands. "When I heard what happened on Ork, and what the superiors did to you, I was devastated. I thought it was because they had found out about us...about that night…" She looked down. "Inside, I felt tremendous guilt." She looked back up at him, her eyes moist with tears. "Of course, I couldn't share it with anyone, for fear that I would be punished next. Can you imagine what it was like for me? To have no one to talk to, to find out that you were banished from Ork? I had to tell you how sorry I am."

Looking around, making sure Mindy wasn't nearby, Mork gently guided Ayada to sit down on a park bench with him.

"It had nothing to do with you," he said. "It was my fault. They never found out about us, I promise." He smiled, gently caressing her cheek. "How did you find me?"

"I work for one of the superiors. I overheard him mentioning you one day, and well…let's just say I gained access to your file while he was out on a lunch break." She grinned.

"Do you work for Orson?"

"No, it's one of the others. I learned where they had sent you, and here I am."

"Yeah, here you are," Mork said. He looked around distractedly for Mindy.

"What's the matter, Mork? Are you not pleased to see me again?"

"Oh absolutely, it's just…" he sighed. "It's been so many years. I have a new life now, here on Earth. I have a new girlfriend."

"A _human_ girlfriend?" Ayada asked, looking at him with disbelief.

"Yes, her name is Mindy. She's very dear to me."

Mork watched her reaction. Her expression was a combination of disgust and bafflement.

"Please don't be angry with me," he said. "Don't you understand? I had to move on from us. For all I knew, I was never going to see you again. I had to start over, to make my home here."

Ayada nodded bitterly. "I understand," she said. "I suppose you did what you felt you had to do, given the circumstances. But Mork, how can you stand it? How can you stand living here? It's so… _primitive_." She shuddered.

"It isn't so bad, once you get used to it. I find the earthlings on the whole to be a pleasant and accommodating people."

"Not to mention ignorant," Ayada said. She shook her head. "A human girlfriend. I just never thought you would stoop so low. Doesn't it degrade you to be with her? She isn't your equal, and you know that. It must be pretty dull for you sometimes. I mean, these earthlings…they're so beneath us, don't you find? You can't possibly be happy with her. After all, she isn't much of a challenge."

"I won't have you talk about her that way," Mork said angrily, glaring at her with his icy, piercing blue eyes. "You don't even know her. Mindy is just as special to me as you were. I love her. I don't expect you to understand. I just ask that you have a little respect for our relationship."

Ayada blushed and looked away. "I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have said that. I guess I'm just jealous. I still think about you, you know." She turned and smiled at him.

"I guess," he said, "especially if you were willing to travel across the universe to find me. But that isn't the only reason you're here, is it? There's something else on your mind."

"There is," she said, a serious expression on her face. "I realize now that I may be too late to convince you, but I want you to come back home with me, to Ork."

"I can't," Mork said, looking around for Mindy again. He also hoped that no one was eavesdropping on their conversation, making sure that they were completely alone. "The superiors implanted me with a device that will detect if I become emotional while on Ork. If I do-which is almost a certainty if I'm with you-then they will place me back in stasis."

"I'm sorry," Ayada said, looking at him with deep sympathy. "I didn't realize."

"You would be in danger, too. If they saw you showing your feelings for me, they could arrest you and label you a Defective as well. When we were together for the first time, that was already a big enough risk. I don't want you to risk your future for me now."

"But I have no future without you," Ayada said, her eyes filling with tears again. "Don't you see? I love you, Mork. I haven't been able to get over these feelings for you. I thought, maybe if you came home with me, then…oh, I don't know. Just forget it. You're right. I don't see how it could work." She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Ayada," Mork said. He tried to say something that would comfort her, but his words choked in his throat, his own tears threatening to emerge. Reaching out for her, he embraced her tightly.

"It's good to see you again," she whispered in his ear, kissing him on the cheek.

"It's good to see you, too."

They released each other and looked at each other for a long time before Ayada spoke again.

"I guess I just had to see you one more time before I moved on with my life," she said. "I wanted to make sure you were all right, that you were happy. It sounds like you are, with Mindy. Even if she is an Earth girl, I'm sure she's perfect for you. She sounds very nice."

"She is," Mork said, a bemused expression on his face. "Would you like to meet her?"

"Oh no, I couldn't do that," Ayada said. "I just wanted to see you, one more time. Take care, Mork."

She stood, preparing to leave.

"Wait," Mork said, standing with her. "You're leaving now?"

"I have to. If I stay much longer, I don't think I can bear it."

Mork nodded. "I understand," he said.

She kissed him quickly on the lips. "Remember me," she said. "Maybe you can send a message to me through the universe from time to time, just to let me know how you're doing."

Mork smiled. "I'll do that," he said.

"Goodbye, Mork."

"Goodbye."

He waved as she turned to walk away. A part of him wanted to pursue her, but he stood there helplessly, unable to move. Besides, he loved Mindy now. Or did he? Was it possible for someone to love two people at once? He supposed it was, judging by what he had seen on Earth television. Usually though, those relationships ended with pain and destruction for everyone involved, and he certainly didn't want to hurt Mindy. Yet he hurt Ayada, and she was gone forever from his life. He wished he knew what to do, wished that emotions were simpler. He supposed that was why Orkans had banned them—because they didn't want to deal with their complexity.

"Who was that?" Mindy asked behind him.

Mork cringed, hoping she hadn't seen them embracing and kissing.

"An old friend," he said, looking for Ayada amongst the crowd, but she was gone.

"From Ork?" Mindy asked.

Mork nodded. He turned to her. "It was incredible," he said. "I hadn't seen her for years, and then—here she was, standing right in front of me."

"Her? You mean, it was a woman?"

"Please don't be upset."

He looked at Mindy, trying to detect any signs of anger from her. Remarkably, she remained composed.

"I'm not upset," she said. "Why would I be upset? I just wanted to know who that was, that's all. Besides, she was just an old friend, right? It's not like she had any feelings for you, since she's an Orkan."

Mork sighed. "I guess I'd better explain this to you," he said. "Just promise me you won't get mad."

"Let's go home first," Mindy said. "You can tell me on the way there. And I won't get mad."

As they drove through the streets toward Mindy's apartment, Mork began to tell her his story.

"We knew what we were doing was wrong, at least on Ork," he said, "but we were attracted to each other. We couldn't resist. We had both seen love being expressed on Earth television, and we wanted to know what it felt like. We wanted to experiment. So we did. We had never felt anything like it, and caring for another person—well, it just felt so _good_. We didn't realize such a thing was possible. Once we started our relationship, we just couldn't stop. We carried on in secret, and the prospect that we might get caught, that what we were doing was illegal—I don't know, it just made it even more exciting."

Mindy listened quietly, expressionless.

"After a while, though, we began to feel guilty and ashamed of having these feelings for each other. The excitement that we might get caught soon turned into fear that we would, so we ended it. Then of course I was arrested for showing emotions in an entirely different situation and was sent to travel through space, and I thought I would never see her again. When she showed up here today, I wasn't expecting it."

Mindy was still listening, saying nothing.

"So are you mad at me?" He asked. "Come on, tell me what you're thinking."

"I just never realized you had loved anyone before," she said. "There's so much of your past life I am beginning to realize I don't know."

"I'm willing to share it with you, even if that means you'll be angry with me and not love me anymore. If you don't, I can't say that I blame you. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Mindy looked at him. "You didn't," she said. "This is what intimacy is about, sharing. I'm glad that you trusted me enough to tell me."

"You are?"

"Of course. It means that you truly care about me. If you didn't, you would keep this a secret from me. Besides, you told me it was over with her, right? I have many old boyfriends of my own, you know, but that's all in the past. That doesn't mean I don't love you. I understand."

Mork took her hand and squeezed it. "Thank you for being so understanding," he said. "I love you, Mindy."

"I love you, too."

Later that night, Mork slept fitfully, the sudden appearance of Ayada in his life after years of not seeing her leaving him feeling conflicted. He loved Mindy, but he wished there was something he could do to ease his former girlfriend's pain. As if his thoughts had conjured her in his imagination, he heard her voice speaking to him telepathically, just as he did with Orson in his reports to him.

 _"Ayada, is that you?"_ he asked in his mind.

 _"Yes, it's me, Mork. I'm sorry to call at such a late hour."_

 _"No, that's all right."_

 _"Is Mindy asleep?"_

 _"Yes she is."_

 _"Can you meet me?"_

 _"You mean, you're still here on Earth?"_

 _"Yes I am. I am staying at a place called a hotel. I am in room 102 on River Street, if you can come see me."_

 _"Ayada, I don't know…"_

 _"I just want to see you one more time before I leave."_

Mork thought about it for a minute. He didn't want to upset Mindy, but he figured since she was asleep it wouldn't hurt to go visit with Ayada one more time before she left. After all, it would probably be the last time he ever saw her.

 _"All right. I'll be right there,"_ he said mentally.

 _"I'll be waiting. See you soon, Mork."_

Mork knocked on the door of Ayada's hotel room, hoping he wasn't making a mistake, hoping he wasn't betraying Mindy. She answered, looking seductive, beckoning him to come inside.

"Look, I don't mind coming to say goodbye," he said nervously, fighting with his desire for her. "But I'm with Mindy now, and I would never do anything to hurt her."

"I wouldn't imagine you would," she said. "Don't worry, Mork. This is strictly business, I assure you."

"Business?"

Before he could react, Ayada flashed a hand device at him, the same hand device the Orkan police had used to immobilize him when they arrested him. He tried to resist the power of the beam, but he was powerless against it. Soon, he lost consciousness, collapsing to the floor at Ayada's feet. Smiling in satisfaction, Ayada looked down at him. She stroked his cheek and ran her fingers longingly through his hair before composing herself, falling into a trance to connect with her superior.

" _This is Ayada,"_ she said mentally. _"I am ready to return to Ork. I have him."_


	2. Chapter 2

Educating Mork

Part Two

Mork awoke to a familiar and discomforting sensation, his body numb and immobile, his eyes and mouth frozen shut. Surrounded by a limitless, vast expanse of darkness, he knew he was confined to the deep recesses of his mind.

"Oh no, I'm in stasis again," he said, his disembodied voice echoing through the cavernous, black abyss.

Ayada appeared behind him as a ghostly apparition, her mind merging with his. He materialized into his own form to face her, glaring at her.

"You lied to me," he said. He crossed his arms and turned away from her.

"I'm sorry, Mork," she said. "There was no other way. I wanted you back with me on Ork. I wanted it the way it used to be between us, before I lost you."

"So you had me sent back to prison?" He asked.

"This isn't prison."

"Well, you could have fooled me. I am in stasis, aren't I? I'm trapped inside my mind, unless we're on some unusual planet I haven't visited before."

"Yes, you are in stasis, but you're not in prison. It's for your protection. You see, you're in my superior's laboratory."

"Why?"

Ayada looked down. "I have to admit that bringing you back to Ork with me is not just a selfish desire of mine, although there is of course some of that," she said. "Actually, I was on orders to return you by my superior."

"I don't understand. What does he want with me?"

Ayada smiled hopefully, giving her a girlish innocence. "Oh Mork, it's incredible," she said. "You won't believe it! He has come up with a procedure to help you and other Defectives like you. It will eradicate all emotions from your mind permanently, so you can live a normal life on Ork again. Wouldn't that be fantastic?"

Mork said nothing, his arms still crossed, his back to her. He clenched his imaginary jaws, working them silently.

"Talk to me, Mork," Ayada said. "Please, tell me what you're thinking. I know you're angry with me, but please don't shut me out like this."

Mork turned to face her. "Don't you understand?" He asked. "If you allow him to do this to me, then I won't be able to love you the way you want me to anymore. Everything you love about me will be destroyed, gone forever."

"But at least you'll be free," she said. "Don't you want to live on Ork again without the fear of having your emotions monitored? Without the fear of imprisonment for those emotions?"

"I'm already imprisoned," he said bitterly, looking around the darkness that surrounded them.

"But you won't be for long. This is only temporary, to keep you safe. In order for the procedure to work, your body has to be completely still. Once it is done, I promise you that you will be able to function as a normal member of Orkan society again. You'll be free, and most importantly—you'll be with me."

Mork felt in his neck where the implant was, threatening to alert the other superiors of his emotional offenses. It was this implant that prevented him from returning to Ork, even for a visit. The risk that his emotions would be elevated was far too great for him to take that chance.

"I admit it would be nice to come back," he said, "and I know you have only the best intentions in mind for me because you still love me, but you don't know what this would mean. My emotions make me who I am. They're the reason you fell in love with me in the first place. Without them, you won't recognize me anymore. You won't like me that way. I'll be just another bland, unexciting Orkan."

"I have strength enough to feel for both of us," Ayada said, "and I can keep it private. I'm not a Defective like you. I can control my emotions."

"I love Mindy," Mork said. "What do you expect me to do? Leave her and the new life I've built on Earth for you after years of not seeing you? People change, Ayada. Life moves on." He reached out and gently touched her chin.

"I'll always have fond memories of our time together, you know that," he said, smiling. "But I can't just drop everything I know and start over with you, and I won't have my personality changed just so I can stay here. I've got more integrity than that, and so do you. If you truly loved me, you would realize that. You wouldn't let your superior destroy who I am. I know you think you're doing it for me out of love, finding a way to grant me liberty on Ork and handing it to me as some special gift out of your devotion to me, but what you're actually proposing—what your superior is proposing—it's actually cruel. What right has he to change who I am? I'm asking you—begging you—to reconsider your position before it's too late and you regret what you've done. If you truly loved me, you wouldn't want to see me harmed in this way. You would let me go, and return me to my new life. I'm happy there. Don't you wish me happiness in my new life instead of the misery and suffering you know I would endure here if this were to happen to me?"

Ayada looked down, her resolve softening. "You don't know how lonely I've been without you," she said, tears welling in her eyes. "I just thought…this would be the perfect solution. I thought we could recapture what we'd lost, that we could live together again. What am I supposed to do?"

Mork hugged her. "I don't know," he said, "and I am truly sorry for you." He stroked her hair. "I still think about you too, you know, and I will always love you. But I can't stay here. You know that. You have to let me go. You have to convince your superior to reconsider, if you can."

They released each other. Ayada looked at him.

"I can't," she said. "Rian is stubborn. He is a compassionate and caring man who only wants to help Defectives like you lead fuller, more productive lives on Ork."

Mork's eyes widened. "Wait—Rian is your superior?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Oh no," he said, pacing, suddenly becoming alarmed. "I've heard some disturbing rumors about him. Orson told me. He was kicked out of their hierarchy because there was some scandal involving him—I can't remember what it was now—but he's a dangerous man, Ayada, a radical."

"They say that about him because he's misunderstood, as all great geniuses ahead of their time are," Ayada said. "He's actually quite brilliant. His theories could advance Ork light years beyond where we are now."

"I should have known," Mork said. "Only Rian could come up with something as drastic as a procedure to completely alter someone's personality." He looked desperately at Ayada, his eyes pleading. "Please, you have to revive me from stasis and get me out of here and back home on Earth to Mindy as soon as possible. I'm begging you—if you love me, don't let him do this to me. Don't let this happen. Please, Ayada. I'm asking you for the last time."

Ayada couldn't bear looking at Mork's sorrowful eyes or his terrified, anguished expression. On some level, she knew he was right. If Rian managed to destroy the passionate, dashing, and romantic man she fell in love with, she would never forgive herself, forever living with the knowledge that she was complicit in his destruction. Tears filled her eyes.

"I…"she looked up, wiping her eyes. "I hear him outside your mind. He's calling me."

"Don't go," Mork said. "Get me out of here, please."

"Mork…"

"Ayada!"

Her image began to fade. "I'm sorry, Mork," she said.

"No, wait! Come back, please! Ayada!"

She was gone, and Mork began sobbing, afraid that he had not only lost her, but his personality as well. As he sobbed, a new image appeared, replacing Ayada's in his mind. It was a tall, distinguished, fatherly man with a full head of greying hair, his brown eyes containing an unsettling benignity. He shook his head and made a tsk sound as he calmly watched Mork's pathetic emotional display.

"Such a pity," Rian said. "I hate to see Defectives suffer from their afflictions like this. Such an intelligent Orkan, so capable…and yet so handicapped by your emotions. Now, wouldn't you like to be rid of them? Wouldn't you like to rejoin Orkan society and become a valuable contributor, a productive citizen? I've read your profile, Mork. You have so much to offer Ork. If only you didn't have those emotions hindering you, who knows what you might achieve for the good of our race? Instead, look at what has happened to you. Look at what you've been reduced to. You've become marginalized and criminalized. Your foolish, cowardly superior Orson, in a misguided attempt to help you, sent you to Earth to live among the savages. As usual, he and the other superiors were lazy. They would rather dispose of a problem than try to solve it. Such a waste of potential."

"I _like_ living on Earth," Mork said, his sadness turning to rage. "I _love_ Mindy. You wouldn't understand."

"That's right, I don't," Rian said. "I don't, but you really don't, either. Do you think if you were truly adjusted, that you would want to lower yourself by living with a primitive species? The truth is, you unfortunately do not know any better. But I do, Mork. I know what's best for you. I can help you. I can cure you. What you have is a disease, given to you by accident at the time of your conception. It isn't your fault, so why should you have to suffer from it and live with it when you can be rehabilitated and reintegrated into Orkan society where you belong?"

"What if it isn't an accident, as you call it, but simply a part of who I am?" Mork asked. "What if there was a reason I was designed differently? Maybe I wasn't meant to live on Ork. Did you ever consider that?"

"Nonsense," Rian said. "No Orkan would wish what you have on their worst enemy. It must be pure torture for you to have to be burdened like this, to have to endure it constantly. Look what it's done to you. It's placed you at a great disadvantage. You're shunned by your peers, banned from living here. It has to be incredibly isolating."

"It is," Mork said, "but only when I'm here and have to face the intolerance of Orkans like you. Call the earthlings whatever derogatory term you wish, but at least they're accepting of individual differences. If that makes them less advanced than we are, well…then maybe I would rather live among the 'savages', as you call them. Call Orson a coward if you want to, but at least he understood what I needed and found a place where I could live that suited me, that provided me with what I wanted."

"Oh Mork," Rian said, shaking his head. "How do you know what you want? You're blinded by your disability. You've been living a limited life, dictated by your emotions. If I were to free you of them, to show you the possibilities…let me do that for you, Mork. Let me help you. I can't bear to see someone as exceptional as you throw away your incredible talents because his emotions prohibit him from using them to their fullest. We need you here on Ork. We need you to help us continue the progress of our civilization."

Mork thought about it for a minute. "I see," he said. "This isn't really about helping me at all, is it?" He asked. "You just want another worker bee for the collective hive. You would diminish who I am, reject what I already have to offer as an Orkan with feelings—you would sacrifice me for what you call the benefit of our race. Well, I have no desire to be a part of a people so uncaring. I think I made that decision long ago when I was arrested, and I have no intention of changing my mind now, even if you force me. I would rather die."

Even though he remained relatively calm and controlled, Rian could see the passion in Mork's convictions, and it almost frightened him. Unused as he was to emotions, he almost worried that Mork was about to lose complete control of himself and physically attack him. In response to Mork's vehemence, he almost recoiled, expecting a blow.

"Very well," he said, straightening himself, clearing his throat. "Believe what you will, but it will not prevent me from taking action. You will undergo my procedure, Mork. I will remove your emotions, and there is nothing you can do to stop it. I am helping you, regardless of whether you want to believe that or not."

"I can contact Orson, tell him what you're doing to me," Mork said.

Rian shook his head. "I am afraid that is impossible," he said. "I have severed your mental connection with him. He wouldn't understand what I am trying to accomplish, anyway, that fat fool. You must submit to the procedure, Mork. There is nothing you can do. Outside of your mind, you're completely helpless, paralyzed under stasis. You cannot resist."

Mork knew he was right. Even if he attacked the figure of Rian standing calmly in front of him, he was only a figment of his imagination, a projection of his mind. He was completely at his mercy, and he realized nothing he could say would persuade him.

"The procedure is rather painless and quick, I assure you," Rian said, his image beginning to fade from Mork's mind. "When you revive from stasis, you will be a new Orkan, and you will forget all this ridiculous nonsense you used to believe. Most of all, you will forget the time you spent on Earth, wasting your abilities by spending time with a useless earthling, dallying in an absurd 'romance'."

Rian was gone, leaving Mork to rely on Ayada, hoping that she would find the courage to protest, to stop this man from ruining his life. He hoped she realized that it wasn't just his life that would be irrevocably changed—her life would change, too. Any hopes she had of them being together would be gone, and as for Mindy—he could already envision her distraught, grief-stricken expression as she realized she lost him. It was more than he could bear, and he began to sob again, anxiously waiting inside his mind for a reprieve.

"Come on, Ayada, stop him," he said, even though he knew she could no longer hear him since she was outside his mind. "I know you. You're brave and strong. You have to find to courage to stand up to him. If you love me, I know you can do it for me. Please, before it's too late…"


	3. Chapter 3

Educating Mork

Part Three

"Prepare Mork for the procedure, Ayada," Rian said.

Ayada pressed the small, medallion-shaped device on Mork's forehead that would in moments strip him of his emotions. She held her hand to his forehead longer than necessary, wanting to touch him any way she could, hoping that Rian wouldn't notice her affectionate, comforting gesture. As she looked at his peaceful, sleeping expression, she wondered what he was thinking. She wanted to tell him she was sorry, that she had no choice, but she couldn't now that she was outside his mind. She knew the pain and turmoil he was experiencing, hearing everything they were about to do to him, but unable to fight back. With his body numb and inactive, he couldn't even respond to her gentle touch. It took all her available strength to contain the anguish and guilt she felt over what she was about to do to him. She despised herself for being weak, for hurting a man she loved and not acting to defend him. She clenched her fists until she thought her fingernails would draw blood, desperately trying to restrain her tears.

"You are about to witness a glorious moment in the scientific progress of Ork," Rian said, aiming a laser-like device at the medallion on Mork's forehead. "In mere moments, the beam that emits from this apparatus will extract all emotions from Mork's mind, making him a changed Orkan, one fit to rejoin society." He began to charge the device, and it whirred to life, lighting up. "You should be proud to be an Orkan on this day, Ayada. You are fortunate to work for someone who is as charitable as I am. Nobody else wanted to help this poor man. They wanted to discard him. I on the other hand saw someone who was redeemable."

The tip of the laser began to glow like a hot ember, glaring at Ayada like a sinister, menacing eye of some vicious beast. They didn't have knives on Ork, since they didn't believe in weapons, but the beam was about to act like a knife, slicing into Mork's brain, making a delicate incision to surgically remove his emotions as if they were a cancerous tumor. She remembered lying next to him in bed, his beautiful smile and dazzling blue eyes radiating with love as he looked at her, caressing her gently. She remembered his infectious laugh and his playful humor, making her come alive with wondrous sensations she didn't know existed within her. She didn't know what it felt like to be touched or loved before she met him. He made her feel unique and special, for once separated from the dull ordinariness of collective Orkan society. For all his good intentions, she knew that Rian's beliefs were mistaken. Mork didn't suffer from an illness. It was the society they belonged to that was sick, wrong, and misguided. He was about to destroy someone with exceptional gifts, gifts that couldn't be quantified on a chart or a graph, qualities that were intangible, expressive, inimitable, and just as valuable as his intelligence or perhaps even more so. She realized that it was futile to try to convince Rian that what he was about to do wasn't benevolent or merciful, but heartless and vile. There was only one way to stop him and save Mork. She knew what had to be done.

"I'm sorry, Mork," she whispered. She kissed her trembling hand and placed it gently on his forehead.

The beam fired from the laser-like device with an explosive force. Ayada obstructed its path to Mork's head with her body, the impact of the blow sending her backward, her lifeless body collapsing on top of him.

Mork huddled in the corner of his hospital room, sobbing. He remembered hearing Ayada's final apology while in stasis, unable to stop her. He wanted her to help him. He never thought she would die as a result. He blamed himself for being incapable of saving her, feeling tremendous guilt over his inaction when there was nothing he could have done, his body paralyzed. When Orson entered, he struggled to contain himself, frantically wiping his eyes to conceal his tears.

"Do not concern yourself," Orson said, noticing his fearful expression. "The other superiors and I understand that you were brought here against your will, so in this situation we decided that your punishment does not apply. I have temporarily deactivated your implant until you recover fully from stasis. When you do, you are to return to Earth, at which time it will be reactivated. Is that understood?"

Mork nodded, staring blankly.

"Rian will be disciplined for attempting to perform an unauthorized procedure on you. You are actually quite fortunate that he was not successful. I have seen him demonstrate his so-called 'procedure' on test subjects. They all ended up in a vegetative state, unable to function or take care of themselves. We had to institutionalize them. Emotions may be undesirable here on Ork, but it does nothing to advance the progress of our society if Defectives are mentally impaired as well. What he devised is little better than an earthling lobotomy, and even they had the sense to end such a barbaric practice many bleams ago."

Mork continued to stare into the distance, resigned. He sighed audibly.

"As for his assistant, Ayada—it was a tragic accident. Who knows how it happened? She certainly wouldn't have been foolish enough to step in front of the beam deliberately, knowing it would end her life."

Mork looked at Orson, his eyes mournful and bloodshot. "She did it…because she loved me," he whispered. "She…died for me."

"What?"

"Go ahead and report me if you want to, but I'm tired of hiding. We loved each other once, Orson. We loved each other for a long time."

"I will not report you, Mork," Orson said firmly. "However, I wish to understand. Why would Ayada end her life on your behalf? It does not seem rational."

" _Love_ isn't rational, Orson," Mork said. "That's what makes it so beautiful." He smiled through his tears. "You see, on Earth, they consider it the ultimate act of love to sacrifice yourself for another. Ayada understood that. She brought me here to Rian out of a selfish act. She wanted to keep me for herself, and she thought that if my emotions were eliminated, I could live on Ork with her. In the end, what she realized was that if she wanted to prove her love for me, she would have to make the ultimate selfless decision—end her life to spare mine."

"It still seems rather excessive. Those earthlings must be sacrificing themselves for each other all the time, if that is their traditional expression of love."

"They do, Sir, but usually they sacrifice themselves in different ways—some of them small, some of them symbolic. Not everyone is courageous enough to do what Ayada did for me. That's why I love her, and always will."

"What about Mindy? I thought your loved her."

"I do."

"But you also said you loved Ayada. How is it possible to be in love with two females at the same time?"

"It's a different kind of love. Mindy is my current girlfriend, and strangely enough, I never would have met her without meeting and falling in love with Ayada first. In many ways, she helped me grow."

"I'm afraid I still do not understand."

"That's because I'm not explaining it well enough, I guess. Let's just say I love them equally, because I am not stingy with my love. I never forget someone I care for, even if I haven't seen them in years. Ayada didn't forget, either. That's what true love is."

He choked on his tears and buried his face in his crossed arms. Curled tightly in a fetal position, his knees drawn to his chest, his body trembling, he looked small and vulnerable, like a lost child. Orson almost reached out to comfort him, but he restrained himself.

"I understand that you are bereaved over your loss," he said coolly. "I do not know if the other superiors will permit it, but perhaps I can grant you a little more time to grieve for her before returning to Earth."

"No," Mork said, raising his head.

"No? But you told me you cared for Ayada. Do you not wish to stay until you have resolved your feelings toward her?"

"If I stay until that happens, that could be a long time," Mork said, smiling and shaking his head. "You do not understand. That kind of love endures a lifetime. I can't ask you to grant me that much time, nor do I expect you to. I have to get back home, to Mindy. I have to continue my love for her, build a new life with her. It's what Ayada would have wanted. With her dying act, she granted me the freedom to do just that."

Orson remained stony and expressionless, the entire concept of love incomprehensible to him.

"I understand," he said. "Once you are well enough, I will arrange to have you transported back to Earth."

"I can't wait any longer, Sir," Mork said, struggling to stand. His limbs were still weakened from stasis, so he nearly toppled to the floor.

Orson reached out to steady him, forcing him to sit. "You must regain your strength, Mork," he said. "You are in no condition to travel anywhere. I am afraid I cannot afford to risk it."

"But Mindy," Mork said, horrified. "What is she going to do when she learns I've disappeared without an explanation?"

"I will take care of that," Orson said. "You will return to Earth at night, when she is sleeping. I will modify her memory so that she will never notice that you were missing."

"Thanks, Orson," Mork said.

Orson bowed his head. "You know Mork, even though Rian was misguided, I cannot help but think that he may have been correct. Perhaps you would be better off without all of these messy and conflicting emotions. Does it not hurt you to feel the loss of Ayada? To worry about Mindy? It seems to me you would be better off not loving anyone at all. You would spare yourself immense suffering, not to mention complications."

"I know, Sir, but strangely enough, I cannot imagine my life without emotions, even if they aren't always pleasant, even if they are painful. Life to me would be incredibly limiting and isolating if I didn't share it with people I cared about—and that includes you, Sir."

As Mork looked at him with his sincere, kind eyes, Orson felt uncomfortable, as if exposed. He didn't know how to respond.

As if noticing this, Mork smiled gently. "It's all right," he said. "You don't have to say anything. Just get me home."


	4. Chapter 4

Educating Mork

Part Four

"Tell me what you're thinking," Mindy said, draping her arm across Mork's body, nuzzling against him.

They lay together in bed after making love, listening to the patter of a steady rainfall against the windowpanes.

"Remember Ayada?" He asked, wondering how much Orson had altered her memory.

"Your former girlfriend?"

Mork nodded. "She died," he said.

Mindy turned on the lamp beside the bed. "What?" She asked. "When? How did it happen?"

Mork turned to her. The soft, warm glow of the lamplight looked like a halo, framing her head. Although her brown hair was disheveled from their lovemaking, he thought she looked perfect. He didn't want to spoil what they had. He didn't want to lose her the way he had lost Ayada.

"Are you sure you want to know?" He asked.

"Only if you want to tell me."

Sighing, Mork decided to relate his story to her. When he was finished, she looked thoughtful.

"She must have loved you very much," she said finally.

"She did."

"I wish I had met her. After what you told me, I have a newfound admiration and respect for her. I can also see now why you loved her."

"I still do," Mork said, looking away as if ashamed. "But I love you, too. What am I supposed to do? I don't want to think about her, but I do. Do you think that, in time, I will forget her? It seems unfair to you."

"What would be unfair is if I asked you to stop thinking about her," Mindy said. "You see Mork, you never forget your first love. It doesn't mean that you love the person you end up with any less."

"But Ayada's gone. Shouldn't I devote my time to the living? To you?"

"You already do, Mork," Mindy said, smiling and stroking his bare, muscular arm. "You're just grieving for her, that's all. It's natural. You don't need to feel ashamed or guilty about it." She snuggled closer to him. "Let me tell you something. You know that I lost my mother when I was a young girl, right?"

Mork nodded.

"Well, a few years after she died, my dad began dating this other woman, and they grew very close. They almost married."

"Pops doesn't currently have a wife," Mork said. "I'm assuming they didn't marry, then?"

Mindy shook her head. "No, they didn't," she said. "Do you want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I was furious with him. As a young, impressionable child, I thought he was betraying my mother's memory when really he was a very lonely widow longing for a relationship again. I couldn't understand that."

"So what happened?"

Mindy sighed. "I behaved like a spoiled little brat," she said. "I did everything I could to sabotage their relationship, to make her life a living hell. In the end, she couldn't stand my atrocious behavior anymore. I succeeded in driving her away. At the time, my father recognized that I was a sad little girl still grieving for her lost mother, unable and unwilling to accept a replacement mother, so he lavished me with attention. Still, I'm sure a day doesn't go by when he doesn't think about what life might have been like with a new wife. He cared about her deeply, but I made him give her up. I've apologized to him before about my wicked girlhood schemes, but he always tells me he understands and he forgives me. Secretly though, I'm almost positive he never completely has. How could he? I made him give up a new chance at love. No one has a right to do that, not even someone's child, heartsick over the loss of her mother."

She looked at Mork. "Ayada didn't want you to give up a new chance at love," she said. "She wanted you to move on, to live. As painful as her sacrifice must have been for her, she gave you permission to _feel_ , even if she knew those feelings would now be reserved for someone else. She realized that she could no longer have you, because keeping you would mean changing who you are, and she wasn't willing to do that to you because she loved you too much. She decided to move on and let you go, and you have to do the same. You can't live in the past, Mork. Not for the rest of your life."

Mork cupped Mindy's face with his hand. "I do love you," he said. "You do know that, don't you?"

Mindy leaned into his hand and took it, kissing it. "Of course I do," she said.

He kissed her and they settled back into bed, the rain continuing to fall outside, lulling them into a peaceful sleep.

Ayada often visited Mork in his dreams, transporting him back to when they were together. The dream he had that night was vivid, recreating a specific memory he had of their relationship. They were standing on the balcony of her apartment, overlooking the capital city of Ork with its sober, imposing towers. Among the impressive structures of steel and glass stood a rather plain, industrial brick building, looking completely out of place with the marvels of Orkan engineering surrounding it.

"That's where they store the undesirables," Ayada said, pointing at the unsightly building. "That's where they house the criminals, placing them in stasis for the rest of their wretched lives." She shuddered. "Mork, what we're doing together…we're committing a crime. Promise me we'll never end up in there, shut off from our bodies and locked inside our minds. Promise me that _you'll_ never be there, because of your desire for me. I couldn't bear it."

She was wearing her robe, and Mork was still only half-dressed, his sturdy torso exposed. Too insatiably amorous to pay attention to her, he reached into her robe, kissing her neck.

"Don't," Ayada said, shrugging him off. "They could be watching us, right now."

"You worry too much," Mork said, grinning and kissing her again. "I thought I had cured you of that."

Ayada turned to him. "I don't know what to think," she said. "You've got me confused."

"Then don't think. Feel."

"I'm an Orkan, and so are you. Until I met you, I didn't think feelings between us were possible, yet here we are. Mork, what do we do now?"

Mork smiled. "I was hoping we'd stay together," he said, stroking her hair. "You know, like those Earth couples on TV."

"We aren't on Earth," Ayada said, sighing and going inside, Mork following her. She shut the glass doors to the balcony behind them and closed the curtains using her telekinetic powers, still cautious about their privacy. "I want to love you, believe me. I want us to be like that, too. But here on Ork…I don't see how we can."

"We can be the first. We can change things here. I really believe that."

She looked at the passion in his eyes and knew that he fervently believed in their cause. She found him irresistible with the power of his convictions. It was nearly impossible not to be swept up in his enthusiasm.

"I want to believe that, too," she said, leaning against his bare chest, listening to his hearts beating. "But what if we can't change Orkan society?"

Mork wrapped his arms around her, pressing her closer to him. "Then we change ourselves," he said. "We already have. Maybe that's enough."

"You have changed me, Mork," Ayada said, closing her eyes. "I didn't know I could feel like this. I didn't know I could feel _anything_. I can't go back to my old life now, and I don't want to. It seems so dreary and colorless, now that I've met you. I guess that's why I'm so scared that everything will go wrong."

"Nothing will happen," Mork said, gently rocking her. "I won't let it. Stay with me, please."

Ayada looked up at him. "I'll stay with you," she said. "Always."

The dream shifted, and Mork found himself in stasis again, unable to move or speak. Like an enchanted prince in a fairy tale, all it required to break the magic spell and revive him was a kiss. Ayada kissed him, and he responded, wrapping his arms tightly around her, trying to keep her with him for as long as possible, knowing that once he let go of her she would be gone. Despite his best efforts to keep her with him, she vanished anyway, the pressure of her lips against his fading until all he felt was a slight tingling sensation, as delicate and insubstantial as a fine mist.

The End


End file.
